monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Letter2
From Longinus f. Mercantus s. Mercere to Mnemosyne ex Guernicus '' From Longinus f. Mercantes s. Mercere to Mnemosyne ex Guernicus, Spring in the year of our Lord 1220'' Salve Sodale, :My thanks to you for your congratulations. :My immediate place is in fact a matter my pater Mercantus and I have been giving some thought to. His covenant has no room for another magus in permanent residence and certainly the freedom to control one's own destiny is attractive. :It is good that you have written to me. I am told that founding a new covenant is a risky undertaking. There may be difficulties both in establishing it as a safe and secure place to live and study and also in gaining acceptance in whatever Tribunal our final location is. However with both a Quaesitore and a Mercere as starting members we shall have dual arguments for acceptance. Firstly, the senior magi of the tribunal can feel confident that the traditions and authorities of the Order will upheld and secondly, we will have services to offer that will strengthen the tribunal overall. :With this in mind, my pater and I have been examining the needs and opportunities within various tribunals. :We have found a number of possibly suitable general locations. The most likely looking location is right here in the Stonehenge Tribunal. This tribunal is one of the wilder tribunals, though not so wild as some, and could fit a new covenant in without disrupting too many others. :''Mercantus has suggested that there may be a suitable place in the west of Shropshire. He confided this to me after consulting with the keeper, and the registry of covenants. He was not at liberty to elaborate what he has discerned, but the keeper has offered to provide me with some small starting resources, and my pater's covenant has agreed to part with a couple of strong grogs and servants. We may owe them some small favours, though I doubt what they are giving me will be enough to make a strong start. :I thank you for your timely invitation and find your proposition positive. I propose we meet and investigate the surrounds of Stretton before committing to this endeavour. :I feel that we will need to increase our numbers if the proposed venture were to succeed. To this end I have written to a number of recently gauntleted fellow magi from a variety of locations and invited them to join us in the investigations. I am sure we will quickly discover who will make acceptable long-term companions during such an investigation. :Should my planning meet with your approval the redcap carrying this letter will provide you with instructions as to how to get to the village of Church Stretton. Be warned that there are several 'Strettons' in the vicinity so be sure you have the right one. I suggest we meet on the 18th day of April, four weeks past the Spring Equinox. (OOC) Corbon Mnemosyne's Original Letter Mnemosyne's Reply Category:Letter Category:Longinus Category:Mnemosyne